God
Race Name: God Time of Origin: Unknown Home planets: Utopia I (Destroyed), Utopia II (Destroyed) Head of race: Aura Goldheart Origin Created by Xtarius as the 2nd strongest race under the Ancients each god was given a job each and a role to play in the events of the universe. They were created to help the universe. With the powers they were granted they were the protectors of the universe, Gods were scattered across the universe to help and protect every species in any way they could without entering there wars although most gods do still live on Utopia and help with the evolution of lower lifeforms and other jobs. The gods are most known for their involvement in there war with the Devils and the Fallen Gods, the three species spent over 600 years at war with each other, costing all three species most of there army and civilians lives, the devils eventually made a deal to stop the war called the Mirage Battles a contest to stop the war which all three sides agreed on. Utopia Many gods existed on the planet Utopia, the gods homeplanet, the land was made mostly made of rock and stone just smoothed out however to the north are huge grass fields also in the south is a huge snowy mountain range,many gods live in small huts due to there jobs taking up alot of there time so they do not need to sleep. Some higher up gods like the god of space would live inside the gods fortress named Hope, Utopia is also called the Shining planet due to its atmosphere reflecing huge amounts of light and heat from the sun's rays in turn hardly any lifeform can enter the planet throught space, most just enter throught portals,the planet itself has a anti-sun ray solarfield around it making the heat not burn the lifeforms on the planet, iroically the snowy mountain part of the planet doesn't but the snowy mountains are actually a chunk of the planet snowlar they got caught when both planets collided and in turn it has been kept there by a supernatural force that no one can explain. Appearence Gods more commonly apear like normal hedgehogs,foxes,wolves,ecidnas ect. The only way to tell a god is there huge hight,about 4x the normal Mobian and the fact they carry a god's ID in there clothing pocket and the fact that the clothes that the higher gods wear are mostly red and gold and silver coloured proveing there higher ranking to the other gods. Most female gods wear a t-shirt and trousers and will possibly have a jacket with them as well. Variations Each god has a different job and tittle to deal with in turn all gods are different. Shinigami Shinigami, better known as God's of death are a sub species of god, as their is no set God of Death and instead are gods of death they exist beyond the known reaches of time and are incredibly rarely seen outside the boarders of time. Light Lords/Light Lordesses. For years the Gods have trained a lower set of gods,technicly Semi-Gods to serve and protect planets on there own,however most die very quickly after ariving on those planets. There main purpose is to help those planets and there inhabitents in many ways,the most notiable Light Lords/Lightlordess's are Light Lord Glow and Bright who protect Mobius and there are roumers of a light lordess who is on Nippon. Light Lords/Light Lordesses upon death will store there power up in order to revive themselves around 5/10 minuites later. Very few lifeforms know about Light Lords and Light Lordesses as they are trained in secret and at the most 3 of them are dispanched to one planet. although most commonly only 1 or 2 are sent to a planet. Words and Meanings Word - Meaning Anki - Light Lord Enki - Light Lordess Zuni - A higher god,beyond the ranks of normal gods. A supreme god in simple terms. Category:Species Category:Race Category:God